User talk:Vaznock
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Interview Here's what you lost in the interview: Well, here's the question that's probably stirring in everyone's heads. Those murders that happened in Bitter Empire were quite suspicious, and they obviously mean something bad. So, what can you tell us about the murderers and their motives? Hm, I can't tell you much, but I can tell you they have a connection to the Wind Killer assassinations - but they're not the wind killers themselves Will that connection be revealed in this new chronicle? Yes, near the final chapter Ah. Now, for some non-spoiler questions. What inspired you to create Better World? Hey Avatar. Well, I've always been a huge fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender and had done some fan fics beforehand. Hello ? Which included Sokka's Days, a lead up to Better World. Hey Avatar. The_avatar: Interview and hey Oops, I said Hey Avatar twice. Oh Hey and Hey In response to your two Yeah. :p Vaznock: After the finale, I had this idea to make a post-series comic series, but it never came about - that's when i decided to make a story in stead. Cool. Are you done? huh? Is that the full answer, or is there more? yeah, full answer XD lol. So, the interview is over? No. Far from it. :P ? yowza, you're gonna have to do some serious editing on this interview, Vaz XD Flash: What inspired the idea of a darker, more angsty Aang, as well as the villianous Wind Killer organization and Sokka's more serious transition. *transistion? lol, yup. But it will be fun. I'm also gonna have to improve some of my grammar and wording. I'm writing too fast. :P Well, on Aang, I've always wanted to see him more mature then he was portrayed in the series - here's a kid who lost everything, his people, his parents, so eventually, as an Avatar, this has all got to just fall apart on him. That makes sense For the Wind Killers, I originally had just intended on having one assassin - the one in chapter 1 - but when I had Lee I just knew there had to be more, and their hole mythology came rolling along with it Yeah, it really does. The_avatar: thx Vaznock: thx And for Sokka, I've always loved him. He's just this awesome, goofy guy with heart. I try not make him too serious, but not too goofy (like he is in Sokka's Days) lol, yeah. So with the whole transition of the story, he has to role along with it. So, I mknow I already know the answer to this, but what other villains did you plan before you created the series? *know Like, "The Boiling Rock" - that episode really shows what I try to do with Sokka. Have a goofy guy with serious intentions doing serious stuff. Sorry, still on the other question :P Alright, done with that one That's okay. In me and Kai's Bioling Rock, Sokka dies. :P lol, Yeah, how can I forget :( The aang suicide thing was pretty interesting, Vaz Hm, do you mean villains that were cut or villains I had in mind before the series started, Vaz? ---- There you go. The Flash {talk} 18:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :You mean everything after all this? No, sorry. Does Avatar have it? The Flash {talk} 03:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::We can do the other half of the interview again if you want - I'm good for now and later. The Flash {talk} 20:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Interview Reminder What characters from the original show are going to appear in your story that haven't already appeared yet? Well, Azula for one. She's going to play either a minor or large role, honestly I haven't decided, lol Suki, also. I've really just been holding her off because a) I haven't come up with a storyline for her and b) I don't particularly enjoy her lol Alright, on to the next question. Do you plan to introduce any new villains in the near future? Yes. Ozai will play a much bigger part, an entire army, plus a comeback from Yino and Lee (*gasp*) Whao... A comeback??? ......whao And for your final question. In fact, the new villains will be pretty much the basis for the third chronicle What should we expect from the next Better World chapter? Cool Twists, turns, action, you know the usual, lol. Well, Lee and Slytrhin will begin what they decided on in the previous chapter haha Oops, sorry my comment came late Zuko will tell Aang a story his mother told him as a child *sorry (lol, it did, :P ) Great. Looks like we got an article here. Hold on, one more thing I had to say, lol :P Sweet. And Zuko and Aang will go on their first peace mission since the first chapter!